Welcome to Little Whinging
by Wbulldogs
Summary: Oneshot HPBtVS Crossover. Feeling the need for a scenic change after her daughters’ destructive behaviour, Joyce and Buffy jump ship to a totally different continent. Buffy Summers welcome to Little Whinging, England.


**Summary:** Feeling the need for a scenic change after her daughters' destructive behaviour, Joyce and Buffy jump ship to a totally different continent. Buffy Summers welcome to Little Whinging, England. One-shot

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to J.K Rowling and Joss Whedon respectively.

**Timeline:** This story takes place just after the 5th book in the Harry Potter series. In the Buffy verse, it occurs before the first season (before she even moves to Sunnydale.)

**Thank you:** A special thank you to a best mate of mine Dizzy, for beta reading this one-shot.

* * *

He was used to feeling alone. True, he was well liked and had many friends; friends that meant the world to him. But they didn't understand and they would never understand, no matter how hard they tried. _'How could they? They don't have the fate of the world resting squarely on their shoulders.' _He often felt terrible for the spiteful feelings that ran through his mind, after all they tried to understand and they'd always been there for him. So why did he feel so alone? 

'_They see me as their saviour, the new messiah of the world. I've been forced into this war, into this battle and still they treat me like a child!' _He was frustrated. Frustrated at his friends. Frustrated at Dumbledore. But most importantly he was frustrated at himself. _'No Harry, you must not think like this. They've sent you back to the Dursley's for your own protection you know that.' _Still, what he wouldn't give to be at the Black House in headquarters. He'd nearly lost Sirius last year due to his own stupidity. He couldn't think about it now though it was still too fresh, too painful. Lying down on the park bench he stared up at the passing clouds. '_I guess I should be happy, Sirius is safe and once this whole mess is cleared up I can move in with him. No more Dursley's.'_ This simple thought made him smile and he sat back up glancing around at the glaring white snow.

It was then that he noticed the blonde sitting silently on the swing with her back to him. '_When did she arrive? I thought I was alone.' _Staring curiously at the blonde he slowly got up and seemingly against his own will walked towards her. Sitting down on the swing next to her he glanced down at his feet as he slowly swung his feet backwards and forwards. He didn't understand why he'd moved over here, he just felt compelled to, as if he was a witness to his own body. He felt quite comfortable sitting there in silence next to this girl who, as of yet still hadn't acknowledged his presence. Finally he stopped all movement and turned toward her.

"Hi, my names Harry." He sat silently for a while waiting for a reply. It never came. Deciding that perhaps she didn't want to be bothered he stood and headed back towards the Dursley's. He hadn't got far when he heard a soft feminine voice.

"Buffy…"

He turned around and looked once more at the girl. She still had her head down with her hair curtaining her face. She looked up at him and he felt his heart flutter slightly. She was beautiful. But so sad, he could see it in her eyes. A look he often recognized in his own eyes. It was the look of someone who had seen too much, the look of a warrior.

"My name's Buffy." She smiled at him, but he could tell that it was strained, that it didn't quite reach her eyes. Why was this angel so sad?

"Harry, Harry Potter." He repeated his name, not knowing what else to say. Why had he come over to her in the first place was beyond him. She continued to stare at him, as if she was measuring him up. Weird.

"Buffy, it's nice to meet you. Can I ask why a young lady such as yourself is out so late by herself." He said with a smile, while at the same time wondering why he was saying it. It was weird. He felt that he should protect this girl. That she was important in some way.

"It's so beautiful out here. The snow I mean. Like a real winter wonderland." She even sounded sad, as though the sadness had touched her very soul, this mysterious goddess before him. He didn't comment on her clearly untruthful reply. For all the time that he'd been watching her she'd been staring at her feet.

"Yes it truly is. Say Buffy, would you like to go for a walk around the park with me?" He watched as she nodded and a shocked expression crossed her face. Clearly she hadn't intended to agree.

He'd grown to like this girl beside him. They'd talked, well he'd talked and she'd listened. It was strange he'd really opened up to the girl beside him, telling her about the Dursley's, about Sirius and his friends (without mentioning that he was a wizard of course!). As he'd rambled on about the happenings of his life he'd noticed her softening up, smiling more and standing more comfortably. He'd become so involved in his current story – a funny encounter between Sirius and the ghastly potions professor that he hadn't realised he'd lead the way to the Dursley's House. He glanced at the looming house before him before embarrassingly turning to the petite blonde beside him.

"Well, it seems that I've lead the way to my home away from home (he'd told her he went to a boarding school out in the country). Sorry about that. Would you like me to walk you home?" He wasn't acting like himself he knew it, but this girl beside him. There was something about her.

"That won't be necessary Harry." She noted the surprised look the cute boy beside her gave her. "Cause you see. I live in that house." She pointed two doors down. She smiled at him although it wasn't fully genuine. "I'll see you around Harry. Thanks for the talk." Waving at home she turned around and headed home.

"Wait…" he said hesitantly.

Turning around she looked at him expectantly.

"Buffy, would you like to go out with me some time? I know we just met…But you're really nice and I'd like to get to know you." Smiling sheepishly at the girl before him he waited for her reply.

"…Umm, yeah. That'd be great Harry."

"Great. I'll drop by your house tomorrow? Maybe I could show you around town?"

"That'd be nice. Cya tomorrow Harry." Walking back to her house she thought back to the beginning of her strange evening. She'd only just moved to England. A result of her burning down her old school's gymnasium. Her mum had been highly embarrassed and hightailed it out of the country wanting a fresh new start. It wasn't like it was her fault; the place had been infested with vampires. Being the Chosen One was definitely not as cool as it sounded. She missed her friends dearly, realizing that she'd never see them again. _'Friends huh! They didn't even see you off at the airport.'_ Shaking her head she tried to forget about her old life. She was in England now and nothing was going to change that. Plus there were upsides to living here, like that cute boy two doors down. Blushing slightly she speed up and entered her house not looking back at the boy watching her every move.

Harry sighed to himself. She was a strange girl. Beautiful, but strange. Turning back towards the Dursley's house he sighed once again before resigning himself to enter the house. Hearing the high pitched screech of his aunt he shuddered, closing his eyes with his hand resting on the doorknob. At least he had tomorrow to look forward too.

* * *

The following week passed in a blur for Harry. Every spare moment he had he spent with Buffy. She was a beautiful girl with a matching personality, who since their first meeting had opened up to him to a great extent. She'd apologized for her rudeness blaming it on home sickness. He couldn't blame her for it; he always felt the same way when he had to return to the Dursley's. She briefed him on her life, explaining that she'd been expelled from high school, and her mum who was highly embarrassed had packed up their bags and fled the country; scared of what her friends would think of her crazy daughter. They'd shared life stories. Him explaining that his parents had been murdered when he was a baby, her explaining of how her father had left and a man that she'd considered family, a man who'd watched over her had died. They felt connected, bonded even. But yet… they could both tell that the other was holding a secret. An important secret.

"Well Harry, it's getting dark, perhaps we should head home?" She glanced at him smiling. _'Please Harry we need to go. The sun's set. I can't let you get hurt.' _For some reason she felt compelled to protect this boy, as if he was very important to the world. _'You like him as well.'_ She blushed at this thought but didn't try to deny it. He was a very attractive boy.

"Yeah, you're right Buff. It's getting dark."

They walked comfortably in silence, simply content with one another. It was when they were passing by an alley that Buffy felt it. Her Spidey-sense was tingling. _'Oh no. Not now. Please no.'_

Harry noticed her go stiff. "Buff…Buffy, what's wrong?" She glanced at him, a scared look in her eyes.

Buffy stiffened. _'Crap. Please don't come out, I'm begging you.' _She knew she'd have no such luck though. It advanced from the shadows, a smirk evident on it hideous demonic face. _"I must protect him. I must protect Harry. Please don't hate or fear me Harry, I couldn't live without your friendship.' _Getting into her fighters stance Buffy prepared for the enviable fight.

Harry watched her shift into a fighting stance with curiosity. _'What on earth is she doing?'_ Following her gaze Harry recoiled in shock. '_A vampire? Here? I must protect her…I just hope she won't hate me. The ministry can be damned. I won't let it hurt her!' _Pulling out his wand Harry raised it at the vampire.

"Harry, get back."

"Buffy, get back." They said at the same time.

They stared at each other in shock. Noticing the stake that was now held tightly in Buffy's hands Harry's jaw dropped. She knew what this demon was, but how?

Buffy glanced in Harry's direction as he uttered a caution to her. _'Hold on…what? Was that a wand?' _Sparing Harry another look Buffy blanched at what he was doing. _'What does he think he'll do with that? Whisper some magic word like abra kadabra and poof, it'll be gone?'_ Confused Buffy once again cautioned Harry. "Please Harry, get back. I'll protect you."

"No Buffy, you'll get hurt. I'll protect you." _I couldn't stand to see you hurt.'_

"No Harry. You don't know what you're getting yourself into." _'Please listen Harry.'_

Taking advantage of their lack of attention the vampire advanced on the girl. Her blood smelt rich and strong. He'd never smelt anything like it, ever. Licking his lips he ran at the delicious meal before him.

Sensing the on coming vampire Buffy swiveled around to meet the charging vampire. Raising her leg she kicked it squarely in the chest. He flew backwards landing flat on his back. He wasn't big, heck he was only a kid. Still this vampire tried to hurt her and consequently revealed her night time activities to Harry.

It pulled itself up rather quickly and rushed in Harry's direction. _'Oh no.'_ Out of the corner of her eye she could see Harry begin to mutter something while pointing his wand at the vampire. Acting on instinct, Buffy hurled the stake at the vampire and watched in satisfaction as it imbedded itself in the vampire's heart. Seconds later the vampire exploded in a display of dust.

She watched as Harry stared at her intently. She simply stared back. He's mouth opened at the same time as hers, and she could just feel the words tumbling out.

"I think we need to talk."

* * *

" So let me get this straight. You're the "chosen one", destined to defeat this dark wizard lord Voldycork? But why you Harry? Why not someone else?" She watched his actions sympathetically, realizing just how alike they were.

He sighed, she'd just butchered the dark lords name. If the situation hadn't been so serious he would have laughed. He looked around her house solemnly, what would Moody be thinking about Harry's predicament? Telling a muggle about the deepest, darkest secrets of the wizarding world, Moody would have a field day with him. So much for constant vigilance.

"I guess…I guess it was my destiny. You see, before I was even born there was a prophecy foretold that a child would be born who would have the capability to defeat the dark lord. This child's parents, my parents, were also part of the prophecy. 'Born to those who have thrice defied him,' Voldemort was to personally mark me as his equal, but not before murdering my parents." He stopped for a brief second taking in a deep breath to regain his composure.

"Voldemort saw me as his equal Buff, so that's why it's me; it could have been another, a fellow classmate of mine, Neville Longbottom." He looked directly into her eyes hoping to see her usual caring eyes, and not a look of resentment. Instead he saw a look of understanding and sympathy. He watched as she moved forward wrapping her arms around him in a soft embrace but he didn't move to wrap his arms around her slender waist. He was still too shocked about that look in her eyes.

Pulling back Buffy looked at the boy in front of her with sympathy. _'He was so young. Only a baby.' _Sighing (something they'd been doing a lot lately) Buffy looked squarely into Harry's eyes.

"Oh Harry. I'm so sorry. Nobody deserves to have such a horrible start to life." She could feel the tears running down her face, but didn't move to stop them.

Although sad at having to relive his past, confusion overtook Harry. _'Why hasn't she called me crazy? It's as if she knew that wizards existed. Maybe it has something to do with that stake.' _Opening his mouth ready to ask questions of his own, Buffy beat him to it.

"You know Harry, our lives are very similar." At his confused look she continued on quickly. "Well you see Harry I haven't been totally honest with you. I'm…I'm a Slayer Harry." She watched as a look of recognition passed over Harry's face.

"I've heard of a slayer before…I thought she was a myth." A puzzled look crept over Harry's face as he regarded the girl in front of him. _'This can't be possible Harry. You must have misheard her, because the slayer is a myth.' _But then again, it couldn't be a myth. The girl sitting inches away from his was proof enough of that. After all, he hadn't believed in wizards when he'd first heard about them. '_Yes, she is a Slayer.'_

"A myth? Huh I wished Harry. My life has not been a bundle of fun. Remember when I told you I got expelled from school, yeah well, the reason that I was expelled was because I burnt down the schools gymnasium." Not knowing what to do Harry simply gawked at her.

She rushed on to finish her explanation, "But it's not what you think, well, I guess it kind of is. I mean who doesn't dream about burning down their gym? I'm sure the preps were happy, I sure as hell would have been. I'm babbling aren't I?" At Harry's nod she continued. He was a good listener, never interrupting.

"Yeah well, it was infested with vampires, I needed to do something, so I burnt it down. Mum never knew the reason why I burnt it down, I think she just thinks I'm a demon child. She doesn't know that I'm the slayer and never will, understand Harry?" Again Harry nodded so she continued.

"Remember when I told you how a man a considered family died Harry? Well it was my watcher Merrick. He was killed by a vampire…I couldn't save him." She looked down at her feet._ 'No, I must be strong.'_

"Although Merrick informed me of my terrible fate as the chosen one, I still considered him as a close friend you know what I mean Harry?"

Again Harry nodded. Of course he knew what it felt like. He had so many close, older friends that watched over him and he considered as family. _'Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius.'_ True they'd kept important secrets from him, but they'd done so for his own protection. That didn't mean that he forgave them though. But he did understand where they were coming from.

"Harry, hey Harry," he jolted up on hearing her voice.

"What Buffy?"

"You don't think that Merrick and Bumbledoor are related do you?"

"What?"

"I said, you don't think that Bubledoor or whatever his name is related to Merrick do you? I mean they both seem to favour theatrics and they both like informing people that they are a chosen one. They must be related." At this Buffy nodded her head to emphasize the point. The laughter in her eyes however removed any seriousness from her remark.

Harry just laughed.

* * *

It was early in the morning and Harry found himself walking his usual path up to the Summer's front door. It had been an unusual week for him. After all it wasn't everyday that he gave away his most important secret and learnt one in return. He still couldn't believe it. Slayer's were real and what's more Buffy was it. _'How could Buffy be the slayer, she's so small.'_ He didn't understand it at all. But then again, he had defeated the dark lord when he was only a baby. Yes, he and Buffy were alike in more ways then one. _'Voldycork,'_ he chuckled. Ohh how the dark lord would be fuming at that remark!

Knocking firmly on the door Harry waited patiently for a reply.

"Hiya Harry." Buffy swiftly moved out of the way to let Harry in. "Mum's already left back to America for the art gallery. Can you believe that she trusts me enough not to burn the house down? Pretty cool huh? A whole month by myself, wow!" Buffy raised an eyebrow at Harry. She still couldn't believe that her mum had just up and left. _'After all it was mum's idea to move here.'_

"Wow that's great Buffy." He grinned warmly at her. If only the Dursley's would do the same thing. _'Has as if. Keep dreaming Harry.'_

As if she was reading his thoughts Buffy paused for a second before she was overcome with excitement. "I know Harry, you could stay here with me! You've got what a week until you have to go back to Hogwarts? We can have a week long slumber party." Squeeling Buffy hugged Harry in the heat of the moment before pulling back with tinted cheeks. "Well, that's if you want to Harry?"

"Are you kidding Buffy, that'd be fantastic! I'll go grab my stuff." _'Wow, no Dursley's for a week, plus some. This is great! Not only do I get away from the Dursleys, I get to be close to Buffy.'_ Racing back to the Dursley's, he knew that they'd be overjoyed by the sudden change of events.

He was half way up home when it suddenly hit him. If he wasn't living with the Dursley's, would that mean that he was no longer under the protection spells?_ 'To hell with it. Buffy's a Slayer, I'm a wizard, we can protect ourselves.'_

With that out of his mind, Harry continued on his merry way to deliver the good news to his Aunt and Uncle.

* * *

"Aww come on Harry, let me see it?" She looked at him with her puppy dog eyes. He hated it when she did that.

Sighing he walked over to his trunk and pulled out his Firebolt. Turning around he handed his prize over to her.

She looked it with aware, before a look of excitement marred her face.

"Harry, do you think I could give it a go? Do you recon I could fly it?"

He didn't have the heart to her that muggles couldn't fly broomsticks, so he simply nodded his head.

"Wooo! Thanks Harry" Rushing forwards, but still being careful of the broom in her hand, she gave Harry a huge bear huge.

Blushing from their close proximity Harry coughed nervously. "Just don't be disappointed if nothing happens okay Buff?"

She nodded at his warning, but he could tell that she was too excited to digest the words he'd just uttered. "Okay Buff, maybe we should head outside for this."

"We can do it now?" Squealing in excitement she rushed outside. "C'mon Harry, what are you waiting for?"

Sighing he trailed her path outside. He just hoped that she wouldn't be too upset when nothing happened.

* * *

"Okay Buff. You need to place your hand above where the broom lay, and in a commanding tone say 'up'."

Nodding enthusiastically Buffy placed her hand above the broom and in a clear and authoritive voice said "up." Nothing happened. Frowning at the broom Buffy again in a more commanding voice said 'up'. Still nothing happened. Looking at Harry with clear disappointment in her eyes Buffy looked down at the broom again in frustration. _'Why won't this stupid broom come up?' _In the background of her mind she could hear Harry saying something but she was to intent at staring at that damned broom. _'Harry said be commanding. Fine, I'll show this stupid broom who's the boss.'_ And she did. Reaching down deep into the slayer with in her Buffy all but glared at the broom. Booming the word 'Up', Buffy hardly expected the broom to jump to life and all but whack her in the head.

"Ow. Wait Ow. Oh my gosh Harry, I did it! I made it move!" Skipping in clear ecstasy over to Harry Buffy jumped onto him wrapping him in a bone crushing hug.

Harry couldn't comprehend what he had just witnessed. He stared at the spot that was once occupied by a levitating Buffy. How was this possible, wasn't Buffy a muggle? But the again, she was a Slayer. Yes that had to be it, Buffy being the Slayer had to have something to do with it.

Snapping out of his daze to find the petite blonde around his waist Harry pulled back from her looking into her eyes and smiling before pulling her into his own bone crushing hug. "Congratulation Buffy! You ready for the next step?"

Beaming at Harry she didn't even bother with replying, instead she just stood next to the now ground bound broom.

"Okay, now after you've called the broom up into your hand, straddle it, you got it?"

"Sure thing Harry. Piece of cake"

Looking down at the broom again Buffy commanded it 'up'. It wobbled slightly. _'No, that's not right.' _Glaring at the broom like before Buffy forcefully commanded it up. Like before it come at her with powerful vigor. This time however she was ready for it and grabbed it in her out stretched hand. Straddling the broom like Harry had told her to do so she waited for her next instruction.

"Great. Okay now Buffy you need to push off the ground lightly. And when I say lightly I mean lightly."

"Are you sure Harry? I'm not gonna fall on my ass in front of you am I?"

"Of course not Buffy. Trust me." He looked directly into her eyes to reassure Buffy's frazzled nerve.

Sighing Buffy gulped. She had to be strong. But more importantly she had to make sure that she didn't make a total jackass of herself. _Okay Buffy. Breath slowly. I can do this…Oh God I'm gonna fall on my ass.' _Closing her eyes tightly she softly pushed off the ground. Opening one eye and then the other Buffy looked down. To her amazement she was about a foot above the ground.

Squealing in excitement she looked over at Harry. "Harry I did it, I'm flying." Sending him a 100watt smile she looked down and around herself in amazement – as if she'd never seen her backyard before.

"Buffy, that's bloody fantastic! Okay, now what you've got to do is lean forward slightly. Only slightly though, okay? The further you lean into the broom the faster you'll go – but due to the size of this backyard, only lean slightly. Also, you need to direct the broom as to where you want to go. Got it?"

Nodding at Harry, Buffy lead ever so slightly into the broom. In fact she was still so upright that the broom hardly moved.

Harry laughed. "Not that slightly Buffy."

She glared playfully at him. "Are you mocking me Mr Potter?"

"Maybe," He replied while grinning madly at her excitement

Laughing at both herself and him, she leaned further into the broom and picked up speed. Although the speed was still at a fast walking pass she didn't care. She was flying after all. Directing the broom a little bit higher, but not so high that she could be seen over the fence, Buffy darted in and out of her garden. She couldn't believe how alive she felt at that very moment, she hadn't felt this alive in a long time. Simply put, it felt like magic.

* * *

It had gone so fast, too fast for his liking. Clicking the latches on his suitcase Harry sighed. Since he'd moved in with Buffy, life had somewhat improved. Of course he was still _'the boy who lived' _and had the weight of much of the Wizarding world on his shoulders– but now; now he had found not only a kindred spirit in Buffy but a girlfriend as well.

'_To think at the start of the summer all I wanted to do was return to Hogwart's. Now all I want to do is stay with Buffy.'_ Yes he was going to miss his girlfriend. She did not judge, scold or nag, nor did she glorify him in any matter. Instead she yelled at him when he was wrong, hugged him when she (or even he) was upset, encouraged him and was a great kisser. She treated him like Harry, a normal human being, the Harry he wanted to be.

Lifting the suitcase off of the bed Harry trekked down the stairs to the awaiting Buffy, trunk and Hedwig. He was really going to miss this place.

"Ready to go Harry?"

"Ready to go Buffy"

"Okay, the Taxi's out the front. Here let me help you with everything."

Silently walking over to Harry, Buffy helped him haul the heavy suitcase onto the trolley. It wasn't fair. She'd only just met Harry and already he had to leave her. The Powers That Be must really have an agenda against her. First she was expelled from her school, witnessed her watcher die and had to move to another continent on the other side of the world, and now her boyfriend of no more than a week had to leave her alone so he could return to school and learn the whole 'abra kadabra' thing. God so did not love her.

They'd both walked out of the house in silence, Buffy leading the way with Hedwig's cage in hand, and Harry with his trunk trailing behind. As deafening as this silence was to Buffy she had know idea how to start conversation. Getting into the Taxi, Buffy heard Harry give the driver directions before calmly sitting back into his seat. It was too much for her, the silence was suffocating.

"So Harry…tell me more about your friends?" Although she already knew much about his two best friends, she couldn't stand this silence anymore.

* * *

"C'mon Buffy, we're already late!" Racing ahead Harry spared a glance back at his girlfriend.

"I'm hurrying Harry, I'm hurrying" _'It's not like it's my fault that we got stuck in traffic. That boy needs to take a chill pill.'_

Speeding up but still being mindful of the caged owl that she was currently carrying Buffy easily reached her trunk pushing boyfriend in know time. As she watched Harry reach the brick wall between platforms nine and ten she saw him quickly scan the area to make sure nobody was spying on either of them. Now came the part that she'd been anticipating since Harry had explained the process to her; walking through the wall. She followed his every movement as Harry slowly extended his hand towards the wall and at that moment she felt butterflies flair up in her stomach. What was so invigorating about walking through a wall, well she had no idea. It just was, she couldn't explain it.

She watched intently as his hand moved mere inches from the wall to the point of touching it. Then his hand stopped. By what was very much a solid surface. Suddenly the butterflies were gone from her stomach and replaced by a feeling of dread as she watched her boyfriend frantically patting the wall ignorant all of the passer-bys. Oh boy, that wall was definitely solid. Walking slowly over to her near hysteric boyfriend Buffy placed what she hoped was a calming hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Harry. You watch everything will work out in the end."

"No it won't be Buffy."

"They'll come get you Harry. It's not like you'll miss your school year. You said yourself that there is an Order who care for you very much. They'll come get you." As she spoke these reassuring words she turned Harry around by the shoulders to face her.

"They all love you Harry."

Leaning against the wall all of the anguish that Harry felt came out in one big rush to his girlfriend "You don't understand Buffy. I know they'll come get me; I'm their 'saviour.' It's just that now I'll never be alone. Someone will always be watching. Not to mention that Snape will be after my arse. He was livid in my second year when I was late. I don't even want to imagine what he'd be like now. I'm never going to have any peace now. No space to be just plain Harry Potter, a teenager boy."

He thought she couldn't understand. How could she not understand? Was she not the Slayer? "Don't you go starting a pity trip on me now Mr. Potter." At his look she become even more upset at his words. " You think I don't understand. Do you remember the reason why I moved to England in the first place? Away from all my friends and family. Sure you have one extremely nasty pasty after you, but you've also got a load of people who would do anything to protect you. I have demons trying to kill me on a daily basis Harry and who do I have to protect me from the nasty's of the world? No one! The only one who knew what I was, died trying to help me. So don't you go telling me that I couldn't possibly understand."

Talking calming breaths Buffy glared at her now ashamed looking boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Buffy. I just get so wound up sometimes."

Giving up on the glare that she was sending her boyfriends way she sent him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Harry, we'll find a way to get you to Hogwart's before they send out the search party."

* * *

It hadn't taken them long to get back to the Summers' house. It had been a relatively silent ride with both of them thinking back to what had happened at the station. It wasn't until they got back into the house that Buffy broke the silence.

"You know Harry I was thinking. You know how you said that you caught the Knight Bus before in your third year. Do you think you could catch it to Hogwart's?"

Looking outside at the day Harry contemplated over Buffy's idea. To be truthful, it was a very good idea. But would the Knight Bus take him to Hogwart's?

* * *

She was in two minds. It wasn't until Harry had turned to walk out the door that she made up her mind.

"Harry wait." As he turned around to face her she continued. "I was thinking Harry as a slayer it's my job to fight the forces of darkness. To slay things that are bad. And well this Voldmorty sounds like a force of badness, what with the whole killing people and everything." At the impatient look that crossed Harry's face she took a deep breath and straightened up. "Right I'm babbling. Harry, I want to come with you."

He stared at her for a while. This was not what he'd expected.

"Buffy I don't know. This is something you've never faced before. Sure you're quick and strong, but Voldemort's a wizard. I wouldn't want to see you hurt." He couldn't let her do this. No, he wouldn't let her do this.

"Harry, I've made up my mind, I'm coming."

"No Buffy, you're not."

"Am so. Wait, what am I 5? Harry I want to speak to this headmaster of yours. You said so yourself, I shouldn't have been able to fly your broomstick. I'm not a wizard; well witch. Perhaps it was a side effect of me being a slayer. If so, I'd like to find out what other hocus pocus I can do." Placing the best puppy dog face that she could muster on her face she pleaded to her boyfriend.

He couldn't, could he? _'You'd be putting her in danger, you can't possibly let her go. But at the same time she does have a point. She's a slayer, she strong, fast and beautiful. Perhaps it would be a good idea to take her to Hogwart's. Then Dumbledore can decide what will happen for Buffy."_

Nodding his head reluctantly Harry didn't expect to have an excited blonde jump into his arms. Hugging her back he decided that he felt pretty good about this idea. After all, what could be better than having his girlfriend at Hogwart's with him?

Whispering into her ear he headed outside into the dark afternoon. Leaving his stuff at the Summers' household to be picked up later like they'd decided earlier, he walked outside and lifted his wand into the air while mumbling the spell _Lumos_.

Seconds later there was a loud BANG and a triple-decker bus landed in front of Harry and an astonished Buffy.

"This is the Knight Bus? It's Purple! Not to mention it's three stories high!"

Looking back at his gawking girlfriend Harry grabbed her hand and headed towards the opening doors.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded wi…"

"Stan, Buffy and I would like two seats to Hogsmede." Feeling Buffy stare at the back of his head he shifted on the spot.

"Well if it ain't Harry 'Otter. Ern' Ern' 'Arry's here."

Not in the mood to deal with the overly talkative Stan, Harry once again interrupted him.

"How much will that be Stan?"

"Oh, that'll be thirteen sickles each.'

Reaching into his pocket Harry pulled out the 26 sickles and handed it to Stan before pulling Buffy to the back of the bus. Sitting down Harry turned toward his confused girlfriend.

"Harry I thought we were going to Hogwart's?"

"We are Buffy, but I'm not sure if the wards around Hogwart's would allow the bus to appear. Besides," Leaning into Buffy he whispered, "this way I won't get questioned by Stan about why I'm going to Hogwart's."

Leaning back out, he straightened up and looked straight ahead.

"Surely he isn't that bad Harry"

"Wanna bet?" Still facing forward Harry watched as Stan made a beeline down the isle towards him and Buffy.

* * *

Buffy practically bolted out the door as the Knight Bus pulled in front of the Three Broomsticks. That ride was not her idea of fun. Not only was Harry right about Stan never shutting up, but the bus rocked and jolted way too much for her liking. Turning back to her boyfriend who was calmly walking out the door she heard another loud BANG as the bus disappeared.

"I'm never doing that again Harry. Never, ever, ever again." She said with vehemence.

Laughing at the slightly green looking girl in front of him he pulled her into a hug.

"I did warn you Buffy."

"Yeah well… I never realized that a person could be so annoying, or a bus ride so scary."

Grabbing hold of Harry's hand she looked around the dark street. "So how are we getting to Hogwart's Harry?"

"Well on the outskirts of Hogsmede's there's a building called the Shrieking Shack. Remember how I told you about my third year at Hogwart's? Well we can go through the tunnels and arrive on the grounds of Hogwart's. We should probably hurry too it's getting late. No doubt the feast has started and they're wondering where I am." Pulling his girlfriend's arm as he spoke he headed towards the shrieking shack.

Not having to be told twice Buffy picked up the pace so Harry wasn't dragging her. This town gave her the heaby jeebes and not in a good way.

* * *

Headmaster Dumbledore shifted in his chair impatiently. The feast was well under way and still there was no sign of Harry Potter. Remus as the returning Defense Against the Dart Art's teacher turned towards the head master. Tonks had already been sent to Little Whinging to find Harry. Meanwhile Remus felt useless sitting at the head table waiting for Harry to arrive. Who knows what had happened to the boy over the holiday. Dumbledore should not have sent him back to his Aunt and Uncle's. They were already starting to lose the boys trust, so why did Dumbledore send him to that wretched place?

"Albus I'm starting to worry. Surely Tonk's would have found Harry by now."

"As am I Remus. I don't know what's happened to our Mister Potter, perhaps his friends will." Dumbledore motioned towards the nervous teenagers looking his way. Perhaps Hermione and Ron could place some light on the situation.

As the duo reached the table Remus realised just how stressed the two teens were.

"Miss Granger, Mister Weasly, when was the last time you two heard form Mister Potter."

Looking at Ron and then the Headmaster Hermione looked close to tears.

"Not for a good week Headmaster. He didn't even turn up at the train station this morning. You don't think something's happened to him do you? After nearly losing Sirius last year Harry snapped. He hasn't been talking to us the same." Looking down at her shoes so the professors wouldn't see the tear roll down her cheek Hermione let Ron finish the sentence.

"He's blaming himself professor. Says Sirius nearly died because of him. I'd never seen him so…so angry before professor." Staring at the wall Ron's eyes glazed over as he remembered the murderous look that had taken over Harry's eyes when Bellatrix had nearly killed Harry's godfather. Shuddering involuntarily Ron looked back towards the headmaster.

"Thank you, you two. Head back to your seats now."

Watching as the two headed back towards the Gryffindor table, Dumbledore turned towards Remus.

"I fear that we may have lost Mister Potter. Not in a physical sense, but emotionally. Remus, I need you to go help Nymphadora . Harry is going to need someone he trusts, and a doubt I am the right person at the moment."

Nodding his head and feeling anxiety flood his body Remus got up from his seat. Albus must have been frightened for Harry's safety if he was sending Remus on a search mission.

Rushing around the table and heading for the Great Hall doors Remus didn't even get half way across the room when the doors opened with a very loud BANG.

As silence reigned over the Great Hall, Severus Snape's bellowing words rang throughout the hall.

"HARRY POTTER!"

* * *

Moments Before

Buffy ran closely behind her boyfriend as they weaved in and out of the numerous halls. This place was amazing! She couldn't believe it. Sure, Harry had told her of the splendor of Hogwart's, but as her mother always used to say, 'seeing is believing.' And boy did you have to see this place to believe it! Not realizing that Harry had slowed down to a walking pace Buffy ran right into his back.

"Omph Harry, why did you stop?" Picking herself up from the floor Buffy stood beside Harry.

"We're here Buffy. Just behind those huge doors all the students and teachers will be sitting and waiting. No doubt they're wondering where I am."

Grabbing hold of his hand she lightly squeezed it in reassurance. "I'll be here for you Harry. Surely they won't be to mad at you. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah I guess." Sighing he took a few steps so that they were standing in front of the doors to the Great hall.

"You ready Harry?"

"I'm Ready Buffy."

Still holding hands the two pushed open the doors. Not realizing just how light they would be however Buffy used excess force and in a loud crash the door hit the side of the wall.

Everything in the hall went silent as heads turned towards the two. Feeling herself blush and Harry squeeze her hand at the scene that she'd caused she muttered a short curse under her breath.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Hearing someone yell out his name Buffy stopped staring at the masses of students and up towards the table at the front of the room. All of the people at the table were standing, some with their wands out towards herself and Harry. The one who had yelled out Harry's name had short black greasy hair. _'He must be Snape.'_ Narrowing her eyes at the man she felt Harry pull her towards the table. With all the eyes in the room following their every movement Buffy wondered why nothing could ever be easy and sneaky. No it always had to be huge and fiery.

A scruffy looking man who was standing in the middle of the hall rushed towards Harry.

"Harry, Harry are you okay? We were all so worried."

Letting go of Buffy's hand Harry stepped into the extended arms of Remus.

"I'm fine Remus. See, nothing wrong."

"Where have you been Harry? We were all so worried." Looking intently at Harry, Remus had yet to acknowledge the blonde at his side.

"Yes Mister Potter. Where have you been?"

Looking up towards the head table Harry shamefully looked at the headmaster.

"Well you see headmaster, for the last week I've been staying with Buffy here." Nodding towards his girlfriend before taking her hand back in his he continued to answer the headmaster's question.

"And well, we got stuck in traffic this morning. So I missed the train." Stopping there and clearly not feeling the urge to continue Harry simply stared at the head table.

The head table was silent for the moment until Dumbledore's defeated answer ran through the air.

"Do you realise what you've done Harry? You've put your safety in jeopardy. Your Aunt and Uncle's house is safe you know that. The special wards keep you well protected." Sighing he sat back down. "Not only were you in danger, but so was this young lady."

Feeling that some form of explanation was needed from her Buffy reluctantly addressed the headmaster.

"Excuse me sir, with all due respect I can protect myself and Harry. He's in no danger at my house." Looking at her boyfriend she smiled at him before turning towards the head table again. "And it's not Harry's fault that he was late. As he said he missed the train."

Hearing a loud bang Buffy and Harry turned towards the noise. Lifting his balled up fist off of the desk Snape glared at the duo.

"Harry Potter what have you done! Who is this girl? Outsiders are not to be brought to Hogwart's. Especially not rude little blonde chits who know nothing of what they are talking about." Continuing to glare at the two Severus sat back down in his seat.

Letting go of Buffy's hand once again Harry took a step towards the potions master. In a very icy tone barely above a whisper Harry questioned the potions master

"What did you call her?"

"You heard me Mister Potter. For all you know she could be a supporter of the dark lord. You've put the whole castle in danger for your insolence. Just like your father. Always putting those around you at risk." Smirking smugly Severus stared at Harry.

Pulling out his wand Harry pointed it at the Potions Master. Hearing the gasps around the hall Harry didn't care. How dare he insult Harry's father. How dare he insult Buffy! Something needed to be done, and Harry wasn't afraid to be the one to do it.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned towards its owner. Seeing Buffy smiling at him made him relax slightly.

"It's okay Harry. When people don't know how to handle the situation they always make themselves look bigger and better. I'm not upset. Just put the wand down. This isn't helping."

Nodding slowly at Buffy he lowered his arm towards his side.

"Mister Potter, who exactly is this young lady?" Nodding disapprovingly at his colleagues words Dumbledore turned his gaze towards Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore this is my girlfriend Buffy Summers."

Hearing the gasps around the room, something that seemed to be a common thing, Buffy nodded towards the headmaster.

"So why Mister Potter did you bring your girlfriend with you?"

Before Harry could respond however Buffy answered the headmasters question.

"Well you see headmaster Harry told me everything that's happened in his life. And as a muggle, is that what you call me?- I just had to come and help him. Nobody should have to face such a destiny. I'll help Harry in anyway possible." Saying the last word with such conviction Buffy felt the heat rise to her checks.

"I don't doubt you do Miss Summers', but how do you plan on doing so?" Although such a declaration would usually hold no strength behind it's words, Dumbledore felt that this child was different. Something about what she said, and how she said it sounded so truthful, so strong.

"Yes you stupid child. A muggle defending a wizard? Preposterous! Potter your girlfriend is crazy. I take back my pervious thoughts, you are a perfect match." Spitting the word girlfriend out with such distaste Severus continued to glare at the two.

Ignoring the words of the vulgar potions master Buffy carefully thought over her response to the Headmaster. She couldn't give too much away to all these students. At the same time however, she felt that she would gain from the headmaster holding knowledge of her slaying abilities.

Looking into the headmaster's eyes Buffy hoped that he would find the hidden meaning in her answer. Harry said he always knew what was happening. She was about to put that theory to the test.

"Well you see Headmaster, I feel that should Harry run into trouble as night falls like he seems to love doing. We could quickly make _dust _of his enemies. Should Mouldy Cakes ever make an appearance I'm going to be there to help Harry"

Watching as the headmaster's eyes widened in recognition Buffy smiled at a job well done.

Although the students and teachers looked puzzled at Buffy's response Dumbledore beamed down at the girl. "In such hard times Miss Summers' myself and the rest of the wizarding world would appreciate any extra protection we could receive." Standing back up and clapping his hands together to gain the attention of the student body Dumbledore gazed around at his students.

"With all the excitement of this night, I would like the house prefects to take the students up to their dormitories. Should you still be hungry food will arrive in your house common rooms shortly." Sitting back down Dumbledore motioned for Harry and Buffy to come forward as the Great Hall buzzed with life.

Walking up to the head tables with a curious Remus at their side Buffy and Harry greeted the teaching staff.

Leaning over and whispering into Harry's ear over the activity of the room Remus questioned what had just occurred. Promising to answer his questions later Harry returned his gaze back to the Headmaster.

"Miss Summers' I would like to ask you if you wish to join the student body of Hogwart's."

"What do you mean sir?"

"What a mean young lady is, would you like to become a student here? I'm sure with your…experiences, you'd be capable of performing magic."

Feeling a buzz in her stomach Buffy beamed up at the headmaster. "Are you for real? I could learn magic? Awesome. I'm so totally in. Did you hear that Harry? I'll be learning magic with you!" Turning around and hugging her boyfriend quickly Buffy turned back to the headmaster. "Thank you so much sir."

"Yes thank you for everything Professor Dumbledore." Added Harry

"That's quite alright Miss Summers', Mister Potter. Now I'm sure Harry's told you all about the staff of Hogwart's. Let me introduce you to two new members of the teaching staff. Firstly, Remus Lupin is returning back to the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

Turning to Remus, Harry couldn't hide the smile from escaping onto his mouth. Nodding his head at Harry's silent search for answers, Remus turned his attention to the stunning young blonde standing next to Harry.

"And I'd like you both to meet our new Librarian, Rupert Giles..."

THE END.


End file.
